Don't leave me!
by HyperBlossomNr1
Summary: *Yaoi**Slight OOC* Goku x Vegeta -Seme Vegeta x Goku Uke- One-shot. Just a little, short story about my favorite DBZ pairing: Goku x Vegeta! :D ENJOY!


Goku stood there amazed. He saw how Vegeta easily defeated Frieza, Cell and Buu without even going Super Saiyan. Goku couldn't believe his eyes. Vegeta didn't even have a scratch on him, while Goku had bruises all over from fighting them. Vegeta turned to Goku. He was still wearing the bandage over his left eye and he was taller than Goku as usual. He was gone for a few weeks, and he came back when he felt that Goku was being hurt. "You couldn't even defeat these bastarts?" the older Saiyan asked. Goku didn't answer. Though surprised, he felt happy that his friend returned. Goku had a crush on Vegeta from the very first moment he met him, but he could never have the courage to tell him that. He hoped that Vegeta liked him too. Vegeta, seeing that Goku wasn't going to answer, sighted "I'm going now, Kakarot… This is the last time we'll se each other…" he said and turned around, about to fly away. Goku suddenly started crying. Vegeta turned around and was surprised "Why are you crying…?" he asked, but Goku suddenly dashed forward to Vegeta. He was now right in front of him. He looked him in the eyes. Goku's eyes were filled with tears "Don't go!" he grabbed Vegeta's shirt and placed his head on Vegeta's chest "Don't leave me! Don't leave me again!" he shouted while crying.

Vegeta was surprised. This was the first time he saw Goku acting like this. _"Why is he doing this…?" _he thought _"He knows that I'm not like I was before… I'm practically insane now… and I tried to kill him a million times before…" _he heard how Goku was still crying. He heard a voice in his head saying _"Kill him! He's off guard. You can easily kill him! C'mon! Do it!" _then he heard his insanity talking _"Push him away and hurry, fly away. You have to hurry; you've been wanting to kill yourself for a long time. Don't let him ruin this one chance for you!" _but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Then he heard his Saiyan Instincts talking _**"Don't listen to either of them. The only reason you wanted to kill yourself because you thought that nobody cared about you and everyone hated you, but Goku LIKES you, can't you see that?" **_Vegeta knew that his Saiyan Instincts were always right, and he did have a feeling that Goku liked him. "Please don't go… Please… Geta-kun…" Goku said through cries. _**"And you know that you would never hurt Goku. You became like this just so you can protect him, and you know why. You know that you love him". **_Vegeta did love Goku, but he never told him. Now, Vegeta didn't care if anyone was watching them, the only thing he cared about was protecting Goku and making him happy.

Vegeta hugged Goku and pulled him closer to himself. Goku gasped because he was so surprised. Vegeta placed one hand behind Goku's head and pet him "Kakarot…" he whispered "Don't cry… please… I can't stand to see you cry…" Goku's eyes got filled with tears again, but this time he cried of happiness "So… you won't leave…?" he asked, voice filled with hope. Vegeta nodded "I won't… I'll stay here, but only if you don't cry… And if you want me to stay…" he whispered. Goku nodded "I want you to stay with me… Please Geta-kun… I want to be with you…" he whispered. Vegeta couldn't believe what he heard _"Did… he just say that…?" _he thought. He leaned back a bit and looked Goku in the eyes. He saw the blush that appeared on Goku's face "Kakarot…" he whispered and leaned closer. Goku didn't struggle, he didn't try to escape "W…. what…?" he whispered. Vegeta didn't answer, he just leaned a bit closer to him. Their lips were now only a few inches apart. "Kakarot… I want you to be mine…" Vegeta whispered and their lips met. Goku closed his eyes in delight. He felt how Vegeta's tongue entered his mouth and started exploring his mouth. Goku felt how Vegeta's tongue touched Goku's. Goku shyly brushed his tongue against Vegeta's. After a few moments Goku and Vegeta's tongues were playing together. They stopped for air, and Goku felt how Vegeta leaned to Goku's neck and started licking it. "A-ah…" Goku sighted in delight "V-Vegeta…"

Vegeta kissed Goku again, but this time the kiss was hungrier. Their lips broke apart again for air. The two Saiyans looked each other in the eyes. They were both breathing deeply. "Do you promise…?" Goku whispered "Promise what…?" Vegeta asked "That you won't leave me…" "I promise… I'll never leave you again…" he whispered "But only… if you admit that you belong to me…" he whispered to Goku's ear. "Geta-kun… I AM yours… I belong to you and only you… I've been yours since the second we met…" Goku whispered. Vegeta smirked and pulled Goku into another kiss.


End file.
